


bitter filthy

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, I Couldn't Write Them Being Mean to Each Other For Too Long, I'm Sorry, Insults, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Play: Nocturnality (A3!), Punishment, Roleplaying - Cheating, They're Still Very In Love, Uhhh nasty sweet sex?, but no mpreg, but not really they have a safe word, mentions of mpreg, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Nonomiya likes it when Franz treats him like a cheating, filthy, dirty whore in bed.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Franz/Nonomiya
Kudos: 37





	bitter filthy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if the beginning feels too real to be roleplay, it's cuz I originally wanted Nonomiya to actually cheat. But alas my shipping heart couldn't handle them being so hurtful to each other (maybe one day I'll write filthy hate sex) so I made it roleplay instead dfkdajkfksk. Read the tags! There's mentions of mpreg, but no actual mpreg (and I may have given Nonomiya a slightttt like barely there breeding kink). 
> 
> My brain is full of furanono nsfw brainrot. Someone make it stop please. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

“Hey, Franz, stop- fuck off already! I’m going to seriously get angry!”

Franz smiled as he continued holding Nonomiya’s wrists down, which were stretched uncomfortably above Nonomiya’s head on the bed. His beloved, stupid Nonomiya was currently squirming against the sheets restlessly, and becoming more frantic by the minute. Of course, he figured most humans forced into this position would be rather stressed out. “Aw, where’s the trust, Nonomiya? Don’t you trust me?” he cooed, feeling tempted to lick away the tears that were brimming at his lover’s eyes.

Nonomiya tried to knee him in the gut as a response, which Franz retaliated with a hard slap to his human’s face, which got him a choked gasp. It was kind of a cute sound, really. “Such bad manners… I’m trying to give you a chance to make things up to me, but you’re not behaving at all…” Franz sighed, and despite his best intentions to stay calm, he could feel the cold rage in his gut trying to seep into the rest of his body. But he wouldn’t let that happen, lest he actually hurt his human. But wouldn’t that be a pretty sight? His Nonomiya… broken down with his love marks, bites, bruises, hits, and scratches.

Nonomiya would be even more pretty for him…

Nonomiya’s tears spilled over his cheeks from the harsh hit, and his face flushed from how his bottom lip had started to tremble. He didn’t like Franz seeing how vulnerable he was, not like this, at least. “I still don’t get why you’re angry. I told you that I didn’t cheat on you.” he forced out, his voice cracking at the end from his crying.

“But I _saw_ you.” Franz sighed, stressing his words as if he was talking to a child who had stolen a cookie before dinner. “So all I’m asking you, because I’m so terribly in love with such a horrible human, is to admit it so we can move past this. Don’t you want to make it up to me, Nono-chan?”

“Fuck off, Franz. Am I not allowed to meet people now? Fuck off, and fuck you.” Nonomiya grit out, eyes narrowing as Franz frowned in response.

Finally, after a tense moment of Franz glaring down at his pitiful human, he suddenly smiled. Not kindly, but not maliciously either. “Alright, Nonomiya. I tried to be _so_ nice to you, but you just won’t behave for me. So now I’m going to have to make you submit. I think you’ll look so pretty submitting to me though, so I’m kind of excited, haha.”

Keeping one hand to continue holding down Nonomiya’s hands, Franz used his free hand to loosen his tie from his neck, before using it to tie Nonomiya’s wrists together. He loved hearing Nonomiya’s exasperated grunts as he struggled against the restraint, before finally heaving in anger and looking off to the side. Franz smiled, and traced a finger gently down Nonomiya’s jawline, away from Nonomiya’s mouth (it wouldn’t be the first time tonight that Nonomiya had tried to bite him). His finger was wet once it lifted from Nonomiya’s face, from a mixture of sweat and tears.

Franz reached over to the drawer on the side of the bed, and opened the top section, where he pulled out a sauce pan. Nonomiya tried to catch his breath before he spoke so he could make sure that he could fill his words with malice. “What’s that? Another failed attempt at cooking? Are you going to force feed me overboiled pasta again? Even if you’re going to shove that in my ass, it wouldn’t be the worst thing it’s seen, since I’ve had your tiny ass cock before.”

Franz’s smile turned strained. “Ohh Nonomiya, always so good at pushing my buttons. Well, you’re right, it is going up your ass, but it’s not pasta. Maybe next time, though.” he winked, before taking off the lid and placing it down on top of the drawer. His smile turned sweet as he carefully tilted the saucepan over so that Nonomiya could see the contents without it spilling over onto the bed. “See?~ I made them with gelatin. Just. For. You!” Franz sung, poking harshly next to Nonomiya’s entrance with every word.

Nonomiya grimaced. “Ew, Franz… Tell me that isn’t also made with the leftovers from last night.”

“You’re ew, stay in character, Nonomiya.”

“Oh right.” Nonomiya then kicked Franz hard in the abdomen since Franz’s change in position meant he wasn’t holding down Nonomiya’s legs anymore.

Franz’s only sign of registering the kick was the slight twitch by his right eye. “Why you little…” he muttered, before he set the saucepan on the bed. He reached into the saucepan and pulled one of his beautiful creations out. He was rather proud of them, really. He had created gelatin anal balls, the inspiration coming from a horror movie that him and Nonomiya had watched the other night. He had noticed that Nonomiya’s eyes had glazed over during the scene where the human girl was getting enthusiastically bred by whatever horribly CGI-ed monster was on the screen, and how Nonomiya’s breath had gone short.

“Say Nono… gelatin isn’t the only ingredient in these. They also have lots of my cum in them~ You might get pregnant if I put lots of these in you.”

“Fuck off Franz, that’s impossible.”

“Well… what if I also put some magic in them to make it possible?”

To Franz’s utter delight, that had some fear sneaking into Nonomiya’s eyes. Nonomiya shook his head desperately. “You wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t, Franz.”

“Then… let’s find out, shall we?” Franz laughed, moving to pull out the vibrating dildo he had left in Nonomiya.

“F-Find out?! Franz, wait, stop, you didn’t actually put magic in these, right?!” Nonomiya grimaced, struggling against the tie around his wrists again.

“And first one goes in~ Say ahh.” Franz smiled, pushing the gelatin ball against Nonomiya’s entrance slowly.

“N-No! I don’t want this, Franz!” Nonomiya gasped, struggling as Franz moved one of his free hands to hoist his thigh apart. “I don’t want it!”

Franz’s smile deepened as he saw Nonomiya’s hole twitch against the intrusion, before it fluttered wider to swallow the ball inside. His eyes softened as Nonomiya screamed bloody murder in the background at how sweetly Nonomiya’s ass had taken the gelatin ball. “Your body’s so sweet for me, Nonomiya… let’s put some more in now, okay?”

“No! I don’t want any more in me! Stop Franz!” Nonomiya wailed, sobs wracking his body as he felt another gelatin ball pressing against his entrance. To his mortification, he felt his ass taking in ball after ball as choked sounds left his lips. He could feel his mouth falling slack, and his breathing had to become a manual chore. It finally got to the point where Franz could simultaneously press against the edges of his asshole and still press against the base of a ball with his fingertips.

“You’re _so_ full, Nonomiya. You’re filled all the way to the brim. How does it feel?” Franz sighed lovingly, running his fingers soothingly up and down Nonomiya’s thigh.

“O-Out…” Nonomiya finally forced out, voice pitched high. “…I want them out of me.”

“Then push them out, Nonomiya.”

Franz’s nonchalance had Nonomiya blushing for some reason. He could feel his cheeks burn as he grounded his heels against the sheet of the bed and slowly pushed. His eyes snapped open and a wail left his lips when Franz suddenly started pushing them in further. “S-Stop! Franz, what are you doing-?!”

“-I said to push~ But I never said I was going to make it easy on you. Haha, this feels funny. I can feel you pushing the ball out, Nono. But back in it goes~” Franz snickered, shoving the balls further inside of his lover.

“No! Agh, stop!”

“Then why don’t you try apologizing, Nonomiya?”

Nonomiya was only getting more and more aroused at the harsh treatment, to his growing humiliation. “…I-I’m sorry, Franz.”

“For?”

“Cheating on you.”

“Good boy. I’ll take some blame too for not training your body well enough to just be happy with my cock. Since Nonomiya’s hole is so greedy for cock, I think I’ll start training it to be addicted to my cock, and my cock only. Sound good with you, Nono?”

Nonomiya flushed, and looked off to the side. “O-Okay.”

Franz laughed, “That’s my sweet Nonomiya. I’m so glad there isn’t going to be a rift between us because of this.” he smiled, before moving his hands to spread Nonomiya’s legs.

Nonomiya felt a bead of sweat dribble down his forehead. “U-Um, Franz-san…?”

“Since Nonomiya has been _so good_ for me all evening, cock training can start tonight~”

“Wait, what-?”

Franz laughed deviously as he shoved his cock into Nonomiya’s stuffed hole, enjoying the way that he could barely push himself in at all with how full Nonomiya was. “How deep is it hitting you inside, Nonomiya? There’s barely any room for me.” he cooed, thrusting shallowly, but roughly.

“No, no, no!” Nonomiya screamed, tears running down his cheeks as high pitched keening sounds left his throat. “Stop it, Franz…” he whimpered, his tongue lolling out past his lips. His head felt fuzzy, and he felt no inclination to stop the haze from getting stronger. The haze reached its peak when he came to accept that Franz wouldn’t listen to him, and he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. His body really was just meant to be a plaything for Franz. Just a slutty, wet fucking hole. “Mm, Franz…”

Franz snickered. “You’re _so_ adorable when you submit to me, Nonomiya. So fucking gorgeous. How is this even allowed? I wish you could see how pretty you are. Are you even surprised I want to keep you all to myself?”

“Mmm…” Nonomiya moaned, feeling stretched beyond belief and yet feeling so limbless and numb at the same time. “I love you Franz...”

That caught Franz off guard, who immediately blushed. “W-What… ahh, you’re always the _worst,_ Nonomiya, I really can’t stand you.” he forced out, thrusting in once more before he felt himself cumming. His cum quickly spilled out of Nonomiya’s hole, and dribbled down his ass, which made a pretty sight with how red his ass was.

Nonomiya sighed sweetly as Franz pulled out, and his eyes followed Franz’s fingers as they went to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. “Nonomiya, do you want to stay like this or do you want to have your senses back?”

Nonomiya stayed quiet for a bit before nodding. “…Want my senses back.”

Franz nodded. “Alright. What’s four plus four?”

“…Eight.”

“Good. Who’s the nastiest, sluttiest, and whiniest bottom in the world?”

“Fuck you, Franz.”

“Doubt it. Looks more like you’re the type to be fucked.” he smiled. “Welcome back, Nonomiya. Ready to push for me?”

“Don’t say it like I’m doing it for you…” Nonomiya blushed, but he otherwise stayed silent as he grounded his heels into the bedsheets again to push. He groaned at the sensation, feeling the ball catch onto the tight muscle of his ass before it eventually plopped out with a wet squelching sound.

“Yay, Nonomiya~ One down, like eleven more to go? Haha. And that’s if I don’t shove them back in you.”

Nonomiya’s eyes shut from the humiliation of it all. “D-Don’t you dare.”

“But you like it.” Franz cooed. “You like being oh so helpless to whatever I want to do to you.” he added, laughing breathily as his fingers sunk into Nonomiya’s soft thighs. “You _want_ me to do whatever I want to you. Isn’t that right, love? You want to be so good for me.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Nonomiya gasped, feeling the second ball fall out of him. “You’re wrong.”

To Nonomiya’s luck, Franz didn’t respond after that, and just continued to gently stroke his hand comfortingly up and down his thigh. Nonomiya wasn’t sure how long he had been pushing, but eventually a sob forced its way out of his throat. “No more, Franz… I can’t take anymore. I-I can’t do this anymore.” he hiccupped.

Franz frowned slightly, but he moved closer to kiss away some of Nonomiya’s tears. “Safe word, Nonomiya?”

“No.”

“Wow, an immediate answer, spoken like a true masochist.”

“Help me…” Nonomiya finally murmured softly.

Franz smiled, and moved to stroke Nonomiya’s cock, laughing softly at how Nonomiya’s body jerked at the touch. “Shh… you’re doing so good, Nonomiya. Just a little more…”

Nonomiya groaned, but a shuddering breath left his lips as he continued to push, letting out a whine every time a ball stretched his entrance before falling out. Paired with Franz stroking his cock, he was getting closer and closer to cumming. “Franz…” he whined, “I’m going to cum soon.”

“Nuh uh, bad Nonomiya!” Franz smiled, laughing as Nonomiya choked on nothing when he sped up his pace. “No cumming before all the balls are out of you. If you do, I’m putting every single one back in you. Hell, why don’t I make you go to work with all of them in you too? Would you like that, Nonomiya? Do you think anyone would notice that you’re filled to the brim with my eggs inside of you? Do you think the receptionist would notice? What about Kota?”

“S-Shut… up…” Nonomiya grit out, chest heaving as they finally shoved the last of the balls out. Seconds later, their body tensed up as their release hit them all at once. “F-Franz!”

“Shh…” Franz smiled, stroking Nonomiya through his release. “You’ve been so good for me, Nonomiya. Cum as much as you like.”

“Franz, Franz, Franz…” Nonomiya whimpered, the last of his release splattering onto his thigh as his cock fell limp.

Franz laughed, before he moved to release Nonomiya’s hands from his tie. He ducked down to press a sweet kiss to his lover’s forehead before he started to clean the balls from the bed, moving them back into the saucepan. “Mmm… come hold me, Franz.” Nonomiya pouted, trying to hide his face in the sheets as he blushed.

“Yes, yes, darling. Almost done cleaning.” Franz replied, putting the last of the balls into the saucepan, and putting it onto the drawer before returning his attention to his sweet human. He moved to lie down beside them, and hummed softly as he tucked their head underneath his chin. “You did so good for me, Nono. Are you feeling okay?”

“Mmm…” Nonomiya murmured, trying to squirm closer to Franz. “It was okay.”

“Wow. Tsundere to the very end.” Franz sighed with a smile, but he did press another kiss to Nonomiya’s forehead. “Stop squirming, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“…I want a bath. Carry me.” Nonomiya said into Franz’s neck.

Franz laughed fondly at the command. “My personality is rubbing off on you, huh… oh well.” Franz smiled into Nonomiya’s hair. “I don’t mind spoiling my adorable Nonomiya every now and then.”

Franz wouldn’t mind spoiling Nonomiya all the time, but his darling human had a bit of a pride problem… oh well, that was Nonomiya’s fault, not his. He’ll just continue to spoil Nonomiya in other ways, like with the kisses and hugs Nonomiya would never admit out loud to liking. Such a troublesome lover he had.

But… they could stay that way. Franz didn’t mind, since he was so generous, and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm curious... do any of you have nsfw furanono head canons/brainrots? I would love to hear them... for research... reasons...


End file.
